Behemoth (Final Fantasy XV)
Behemoth is a mark in Final Fantasy XV fought during The Pride of the King hunt. Behemoths featured in promotional material since the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII, and it was the first enemy designed for the game. The Behemoth also appears in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Omen, and A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV. Bestiary :Dubbed "King of the Beasts," this ferocious creature possesses power nigh unparalleled throughout the animal kingdom. Its name is said to have been derived from the Astral similarly revered for his peerless strength and feared for his overwhelming aura: the Bladekeeper, Bahamut. :Size: 69.98 ft. Weight: 173.43 t Hunt Stats Battle A coeurl also spawns in the ruins, and may also appear during the time the behemoth hunt is active. The high points of the ruins can be point-warped to, making for a good vantage point for warp-striking, which hopefully puts the behemoth into vulnerable state for a time. The behemoth is weak to greatswords and shields. It is powerful and runs fast and can turn around quickly and slam with its long tail in a wide arc. It pounces on its prey. The attack where it rises to its hindlegs to slam down on its front legs can be blocked and parried. Strategy Gladiolus's Royal Guard technique where the follow-up is to attack the behemoth with a shield can be especially powerful. The player can poison the behemoth with envenomed weapons. If playing as Noctis in melee range, the player should be ready with the dodge button as all of the behemoth's attacks will send Noctis tumbling to the ground. The player can also character-swap to Gladiolus as he uses the weapon types the behemoth is weak to and is not so easily staggered, fending off attacks by raising his shield. Behind the scenes Tomohiro Hasegawa is in charge of art direction for enemies. He sculpted a model of the behemoth, which was aided by staff feedback before being scanned into the 3D workspace. The sculpt was so impressive that some of the staff wanted to buy it, but after a 3D scan had been made, Hasegawa accidentally drove into the sculpt and broke it. Behemoth was the first enemy designed for Final Fantasy XV. Director Hajime Tabata set the goal as "National Geographic", a behemoth fit for a nature documentary, involving more than just realistic muscles and cinematic camera angles, but prompting the developers to think how the behemoth evolved into its current form and how it spends time in its natural habitat.Game Informer, The Clearing Storm; Final Fantasy XV emerges from its long development with hopes of reclaiming the RPG crown, April 5 2016 Thus, the artists began by drawing observations and sketches based on the premise. Behemoth is a good swimmer and active in water, mainly feeds on large animals at the shore or large fish, and uses its caudal fin for swimming. Its dorsal fin helps it steer in the water, but its main function is to dissipate heat, as it is a large animal. It spends most of the day in the water to stabilize its body temperature, but when its body heats up it turns red, as seen in males engaged in turf wars. To intimidate its opponent a behemoth will spread its fins wide. It has a high tolerance to high body temperature and when its body temperature drops it becomes languid. During the Paris Games Week in 2015, Square Enix served food from a Final Fantasy XV-themed food truck, with a Behemoth Burger as an available dish. This was perhaps a reference to "Behemoth Steak" a food that is mentioned throughout various Final Fantasy titles. Other appearances ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Behemoths have lots of health and multiple strong attacks. Their claw attacks can be deflected with a Strong Slash ( / ) and their horn attacks can be deflected with a Shield Bash ( / ). If the Behemoth strikes with its tail, Regis can counter with a Quick Slash ( / ) and then follow up with a Strong Slash ( / ) to stun the monster. Gallery Clay-Behemoth-Concept-FFXV.jpg|Clay model. Behemoth-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept artwork. Behemoth-Fishing-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept artwork. Behemoth-Skull-Sculpture-FFXV.png|Life-size skull sculpture. BahemothXV.jpg|Pre-release footage. Behemoth-Early-FFXV.png|Behemoth shown in a trailer. Behemoth-Omen.png|Behemoth in ''Omen. Etymology Its bestiary entry says it is called the King of Beasts after Bahamut, the Bladekeeper. This is an allusion to the rest of the ''Final Fantasy'' series where Bahamut has been known as the Dragon King. Related enemies *Deadeye *Rogue Behemoth *Behemoth King *Behemoth Tyrant References ru:Бегемот (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV